


Sun, freedom, taste, & company

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Preacher
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy is starved. Not of blood but of human things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, freedom, taste, & company

**Author's Note:**

> ayyye imao read this shitfest below

Cassidy was sure that he would never feel the sun again on his skin. Never feel the warm tingles of it in the early morning warming his too cold skin. He had accepted it, 114 years was long enough to accept your disabilities in life didn't mean he had to like it, though.

The vampire wasn't one for drama. If it were up to him he would have stayed home in Ireland and never bothered a soul but fate had different plans for him. They followed and chased him time and time again and left him no peace. So again, he accepted his fate, did whine or complain—mostly because he had no one to complain to.

He thought about food and taste sometimes. It was something he missed most of all. You would think given 114 years, he would eventually just forget about the flavors of thing, the taste of food and life but the memories just intensified with time.

But these things meant nothing. Never even touched the burning pain of aloneness. Because he would give up food, freedom and sun if it meant he could have someone. Even just a falsetto of a friend.

Ironically he found the sun in the form of a preacher. The bar was dirty and full of people even dirtier people but he suspected the preacher had seen dirtier places. Been dirtier than himself. Then he saw him fight, and by God, it was beautiful. It was trained but also full of fury and the vampire needed to be near this.

This man let off a heat that could give the sun a run for its money and possibly if he couldn't have a friend, he could have a deity of the sun in place.

So he had to fix an air conditioner, he had never even touched one let alone tried to fix one, so he didn't. Not only because he didn't know how but because when he did preacher might ask him to leave and he didn't want to leave just yet. Not when he finally had a sun

He had seen Jesse give a sermon, it was powerful. It offered and escape Cass could never reach in reality so maybe in this worn out church he could find a pinch of salt to it. So Cassidy let himself be swept away by his fake sun into a world of freedom and a small distance from the men coming for him.

Cassidy thought to himself and knew he was close to beings screwed royally. Because this man had too much to offer him and he knew he shouldn't take anything that was given but he was greedy and took it all and soon it would be too much.

It didn't stop him.

The Texan gave him a run for his money when it came to drinking and that's saying something. Being undead gave him an unfair advantage, plus most whiskey—like everything else—tasted like piss so he didn't bother tasting it and just gulped it down.

He longed for the taste of the sweet poison on his tongue, for anything but settled for the small company of the preacher even as he got drunk. It was humorous to watch.

"What's your deal?" Jesse asked, eventually.

If Cassidy had a dollar for every time someone asked him that he would have enough money to have Donald Trump taken out and save everyone the trouble. Cassidy just waved him off ignoring the question altogether, "What about you?"

Jesse laughed, head lolling to look at Cassidy, "Failing as a holy man."

Cassidy chuckled and raised his bottle, "I'll drink to that."

Then both took a swing and silence followed after. Cassidy decided to break it, "I'm just a lonely man. I've been lonely for too long and I'm hungry for anything."

The silence was deafening. Cassidy sighed internally knowing he said too much or maybe too little. Jesse surprised him when he answered, "I am too."

Cassidy turned to look at him and God was he a lovely site, that was as far as his thought got before Jesse had cupped his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. It was close-mouthed, unexpected and chaste but God Cassidy was starved.

Jesse quickly pulled back but Cassidy wasn't ready for that, not just yet. He grabbed at the preacher's shoulders and quickly pulled him back in. The kiss was rough and they both gasped into it. Cassidy wasn't sure what Jesse sensed in him but he felt a power in Jesse. Something dark and powerful and he licked and bit deeper with each kiss to taste more of it.

And God he tasted beautiful and Cassidy hadn't tasted anything in centuries and finally his dormant taste buds sparked to life. Heat grew between them and started boiling over when the vampire found his lap invaded. Quickly wrapping his arms around the holy man and pulling him closer trying to push back the thoughts that told him as soon as Jesse's mind caught up he would jump from his arms. Probably yell at him for blasphemy and Cass would be alone again, forced to leave.

But right now he could enjoy this. Enjoy the feeling of the human, remember what it had been like. He could almost trick his brain into pretending Jesse wouldn't hate him after this. Wouldn't shove him out of the church and town.

Cassidy ran his hands through the dark hair and felt the preacher shudder on top of him and press harder into him. Despite his better judgment, Cassidy rolled his hips half-heartedly back into Jesse and that seemed to do it.

Jesse shot upright and pulled his mouth from the vampire. His eyes were blown wide with what had to be lust and Cassidy could already feel the blade of his words to come piercing his skin.

Jesse stood up and straightening his clothes and running a hand through his hair trying to undo the mess it had become. Cassidy stood and did the same and slowly turned to make a quick get away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jesse asked, voice rougher than he had ever heard it.

"I—leaving?" Cassidy answered, gesturing vaguely to the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...you don't have to go."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry for doing that. You don't have to leave. I want you here, you're a good friend. About the only one I've got and—"

Cassidy cut him off and dragged Jesse in for another kiss. Maybe Jesse was something he needed. Everything he needed, the sun, taste and freedom of life. But, and what seemed most important right now, was letting him grasp onto something. A someone. Something he hadn't had in years. Another person and maybe a friend...maybe something more.

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? shit ik? but man this fandom is so small i mess do it myself!


End file.
